The Guardian Light
by Reaper0421
Summary: Arcturus has had most of his life hidden from him. Learning one day from a vision or dream he thinks he had, that there are three other Keyblade wielders out there in the world and that he must now take up the mantle of Guardian to protect them. Why should he? What is so important about them? Birth by Sleep plot line with a character of my creation, some changes involved. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1 : The Masked Boy

**This is my first ever fanfiction so feel free to leave any reviews suggestions on how I can improve my writing :). A big thank you goes out a great friend of mine who drew the cover image for me, I cannot draw to save my life xD. I really am proud of this story as I have been thinking about the idea of this story for a long time. So without any further delay I present the first chapter of The Guardian Light**

The sound of water is all that fills the air as the black robed figure lands softly on the black sand. He walks to the waters edge and stops just at the point where his boots are touching the water and looks out over the somewhat silvery looking water. Small waves push the water up and down, when it goes up it runs underneath the figures boots and as it is pulled back the figures boots leave a small imprint of where he is standing. Reaching up to pull off his hood, Arcturus lets out a sigh as he runs his gloved fingers through his black hair. "It's always so peaceful here" he states softly as he looks down to watch the water go up and down, up and down. The water gleams in the moonlight and reflects off of the porcelain mask he has adorned on his face. His pale black eye watches the water, his white iris moving back and forth with the tide. He suddenly feels heavy and before he is able to catch himself feels himself falling forward, as he falls though he sees that he is no longer falling towards sand and water, but a stained glass panel, looking back Arcturus sees that there is nothing behind him but a black veil.

He nears the glass panel and feels himself being twisted around so that he can land on his feet. "Where the?" he asks to himself looking around, looking down he notices that the glass panel is a mural of some sorts depicting himself standing above three other people he did not know, stranger still was that it showed him holding a black and white keyblade in a way that made it seem like he was protecting them. There was a man with dark brown hair spiked back behind his head, a boy with sandy blonde hair done up in spikes, and a young woman with deep blue hair casually combed across her face and done down in spikes. He stared at them for awhile feeling like for some reason he knew the three, but he was interrupted when he heard a voice far off in the darkness surrounding the platform.

" Arcturus..." it called

Arcturus spun around his eyes darting to the left and to the right looking for whoever or whatever had just spoken

" Hello? " he called " Is someone there? "

The voice spoke again " Do not be afraid... "

Arcturus scoffed " I'm not frightened " the voice continued as if it had simply ignored him " Look at the three faces below you... "

Arcturus looked down at the three again and heard the voice speak more sternly " They are the weapons of fate...your duty is to protect them...you and these three have a long and difficult series of events to navigate through in the days to come. "

Arcturus did not understand what the voice meant _It's my duty to protect three people I do not even know? Why should I give a care in the world about what happens to these three?_ he thought, as if it heard him the voice answered " These three will help you to learn who you really are... " Arcturus's single visible eye lit up " wait what? " he turned hoping that someone would be there " What do you mean learn who I am? " he cried out, in response the area around him began to get brighter and brighter, it became so bright soon that Arcturus had to cover his eye with his hand. He heard the voice speak one last time before he was engulfed completely by light " We will speak again Arcturus, for know remember what we have told you " and with that Arcturus vanished in a haze of light.

Arcturus heard the sound of water again as he slowly opened his one eye, sitting up slowly he saw that he was back on the dark sanded beach, the water was slowly rising and falling with the push of the tide just as it had been before. "You finally woke up huh sleepyhead?" a high voice behind him asked. Arcturus looked behind him to see two black, big, rounded ears covered by a hood, the figure turned and Arcturus smiled:

" Mickey Mouse...how did you find me ? "

Mickey smiled " Oh come now Arc if I didn't know this was your favorite place in the world to be alone what kind of best friend would I be? "

Arcturus got to his feet and walked over to his friend. " Is Master Yen Sid angry with me? "

Mickey shook his head " He's not angry Arc, he just wants to know why you have a tendency to run off every now and again "

Arcturus sighed " I don't know why I do it Mickey, I just can't take all the training sometimes, I need a breather you know? "

Mickey chuckled " Well what kind of breather says to come to a place like this? "

Arcturus looked around and shrugged his shoulders at his friend " What's wrong with this place? " he asked.

Mickey looked at him somewhat blankly then turned away "Nothing...nothing at all" he muttered the last part so that Arcturus wouldn't hear him.

Mickey got up from where he was sitting "Well come on then, let's get back to the master's tower"

Arcturus sighed to which Mickey laughed " Don't worry there's no punishment waiting for you he just has a lecture in which both you and I must attend."

Arcturus groaned " That's even worse " he whined as he and Mickey disappeared into a starry blue portal.

Mickey and Arcturus stepped out of the portal onto a very small patch of land floating high in the clouds. They saw behind them the Mysterious Tower rising into the starry night sky and as always it spared no quarter of magnificence as it twinkled with hundreds if not thousands of stars. Arcturus couldn't help but look up and gaze into the starry sky. He remembered what Master Yen Sid had told him years ago:

" Why are there so many stars in this world? " he hears himself ask

" Each star represents a different world my young disciple " Yen Sid answers

" There's more world's than this one? " Arcturus remembers asking in a stunned tone

Yen Sid nods at Arcturus' question " Of course my boy, surely you did not think that we were the only souls on this vast planet? "

Arcturus shook his head " Well no master I just did not know that there were so many different world's out there...I'd like to see them all someday "

Yen Sid let out a light chuckle " I believe that you will Arcturus, but only when you are ready come along now Mickey is waiting for you."

Arcturus came back to the present day still looking up at all the world's up in the sky " Arc? " Mickey asked again " What? " Arcturus quickly looked down at Mickey who laughed " Daydreaming again huh? Master Yen Sid was right you certainly are quick to be distracted " Arcturus grinned behind his mask " Sorry Mickey let's head inside " he and his friend turned to enter the twisting tower behind them.


	2. Chapter 2 : Master and Disciples

Mickey pushed open the door and Arcturus walked inside behind his friend, looked at the stairs leading up to his masters study and let loose a heavy sigh. He had been climbing those stairs for eighteen years of his life, one little step after another carrying either buckets of water, a bundle of mops, training dummies, books for his Master to read and then lecture him and Mickey on.

" How I survived them for eighteen years I still do not know " he muttered to himself

" Arcturus!" Mickey called from already halfway up the first set of stairs " Are you coming ? "

Arcturus smiled _Oh that's right... Mickey _he began to jog after his friend " Yeah I'm coming !"

Halfway up the steps he and Mickey stopped to take a breather. " How many are left ? " Arcturus groaned rubbing his already aching ankles. Mickey shot a glance at the door and saw that it had an arrow pointing up " about two flights to go " Arcturus groaned " oh come on!" Mickey laughed loudly.

Reaching the door to their Master's study the both of them were completely out of breath and were practically limping towards the door " I'm...never...doing...that...again! " Arcturus panted. Mickey was about to answer when the door opened and an elderly man dressed in blue robes and a pointed wizards hat stepped out with a stern look on his face. Mickey and Arcturus snapped to attention at once, the both of them standing as rigid as boards " Master Yen Sid! " they said in unison, Master Yen Sid looked over his two disciples " Mickey... Arcturus " his disciples stiffened even more than they already had; he smiled " Come in, I have much to discuss with the two of you " he turned and went back into his study with his two disciples following behind him:

" Sit down " Yen Sid motioned to the two chairs in front of his desk

Mickey and Arcturus walked over to their seats and took them, sitting up straight with both hands folded over their laps.

" Arcturus " Yen Sid began turning to his youngest disciple " I see that you have returned to us from wherever it is that you found to run off too "

A bead of sweat ran down the right side of Arcturus' face, he gulped, and then cleared his throat " Master Yen Sid.. I apologize for my actions and will gladly accept whatever punishment you find suitable for me " he then closed his eye and held his breath, awaiting judgment. To his great surprise Arcturus heard his Master let out a booming laugh and his eye snapped open and went wide with surprise, in his eighteen years here Master Yen Sid had never EVER laughed like this. He shot a glance at Mickey and saw that his friend's eyes were as wide as his were; Mickey then glanced at Arcturus and the two of them gulped both of them not wanting to say anything. Fortunately for them, their Master was the first to speak :

" Truly spoken like a disciple of mine! Arcturus you have grown into a fine young man and you have become the disciple I had hoped you would be! " Yen Sid calmed himself " I have never been more proud of you "

Arcturus smiled " Thank you Master " he was not expecting that at all

Yen Sid nodded " that said I believe it is now time for you to receive your final gift from me "

_He's only ever given me one gift before though... and that was the gift of cleaning all those stairs _Arcturus shuddered then quickly shook his head in his mind _Whatever! Point is he's giving you something!_

Yen Sid waved his hand, and above his desk a large marble case appeared in a flash of light and levitated slowly down to rest on the desk. He motioned for his young disciple to stand. Arcturus slowly rose from his chair, eyes locked on the box, wondering what was inside it

" In light of what I have said previously, I believe that it is time I presented you with a Keyblade of your own. "

Arcturus' eye lit up again _A Keyblade! _his mind screamed " I was chosen by a Keyblade Master? "

Yen Sid nodded " Indeed and I was quite surprised at which Keyblade chose you to be it's master. " He motioned for Arcturus to open the box " See for yourself my disciple "

Arcturus grabbed the edges of the cover and lifted it off, his mouth dropped open behind his mask. Resting inside the case was a Keyblade at least seven feet in length, the blade was a combination of white polished marble and black polished obsidian, with a black wing and white wing wrapped around the base of their respective sides. The handle was a polished black gavel that upon closer inspection seemed to be a little worn out, and the gavel was protected by a barbed black covering.

Arcturus lifted the Keyblade out of it's case and out in front of him " Master... " he looked at Yen Sid " Is this ? "

Yen Sid nodded and stated proudly " The Keyblade you hold my disciple is none other than the oldest of all Keyblade's.. The mysterious and powerful Lawbringer. "

Arcturus turned the Keyblade over in his hands, looking it over, feeling the weight of it, he took a step back and took a practice swing with it he smiled at how easily it seemed to follow every command that his arm gave it. He turned and saw Mickey smirking at him he knew that his friend was just as happy for him as he was. He turned back to Yen Sid " Master is this truly the Keyblade that I was destined to be chosen by?"

Yen Sid motioned for Arcturus to sit down " There are many things for us to discuss, but first " he turned to Mickey " Mickey I wish to speak to Arcturus alone for a moment, please wait outside" Mickey nodded " Yes Master Yen Sid " he hopped out of his chair and headed for the door, as he reached for the handle he turned back to look at his friend who now sat in his chair with his new Keyblade clutched firmly in his hands. _Listen well my friend _he thought, and with that he opened and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Keyblade Guardian

**This may be a bit of a dull chapter, but I wanted to include the chapter that inspired most of this story in the first place xD, but that's why fillers exist right? Anyway here's chapter 3 :) **

Yen Sid waved his hand after the door closed behind Mickey, magically locking it, he then sat back down and stared at Arcturus for the longest time. Arcturus wondered why his Master was taking so long to explain things to him, then again Yen Sid did like to be a little dramatic with his lectures. He simply sat in his chair and waited for his Master to speak; for a brief moment he looked at the new Keyblade clutched tightly in his hands. It seemed to feel warm against his touch, like it simply knew that he was the one holding it. He smiled and thought _this must be what Master meant about how a Keyblade is able to tell that it's master is the one holding it_ Arcturus smiled and then looked up quickly as his Master had cleared his throat.

" First off " Yen Sid began "I want you to know that I am one hundred percent certain that this is to be the keyblade you shall wield for the rest of your life. "

Arcturus nodded in understanding _this is one powerful Keyblade _he thought slyly in the back of his mind _I am going to be unbeatable _Yen Sid continued and Arcturus quickly emptied his mind so that he would be able to pay attention.

" Second " Yen Sid continued " I must tell you the history of that Keyblade so that you know it is no mere toy."

Arcturus nodded

" Now you know that a Keyblade is not a toy " Yen Sid spoke firmly " a Keyblade is a weapon forged from light meant to do only one thing. To choose it's chosen wielder and protect said wielder from the dangers that the darkness may throw at them. "

Arcturus nodded again

" What many fail to realize however is that a Keyblade's power is not to be abused or flaunted in any way and that can cause them to become corrupted with the illusion that they have the power over the Keyblade..." Yen Sid fell silent for a moment.

Arcturus looked at Lawbringer again this time thinking _People think that they are the ones who hold the power over their Keyblade's? Who would be stupid enough to think that? The Keyblade is what protects them they do not protect the Keyblade. The whole point behind being chosen by a Keyblade is to show that you have been chosen by an unseen entity who grants you a portion of it's power_.

" That is the sole purpose of why the Keyblade you hold in your hands was created. Lawbringer was created before all others to ensure that every wielder of a Keyblade is treating their Key with the respect that it deserves. Only the one under the title of The Keyblade Guardian may wield this mighty Key "

Arcturus held up a hand, showing his Master that he wished to speak, Yen Sid motioned for his disciple to speak " Master " Arcturus began " Are you suggesting that you would like me to become this Keyblade Guardian? "

Yen Sid smirked _my disciples intention to interrupt me is as strong as ever, he may be strong but he is surely impatient _he thought, chuckling to himself he answered " Yes my disciple that is what I wish of you, note that I say wish not command, this decision is entirely up to you Arcturus."

Arcturus' mind was racing " What will my duties be Master? "

" You will have the freedom to visit the world's as you wish, your duty will be to keep an eye on all those who wish to misuse the power given to them by their Keyblade. If you find someone who is unworthy of their Key it is your duty as the Guardian to remove the right to wield the Keyblade from them. This is the reason why Lawbringer is the most powerful of all Keyblades. "

" Who would create such a powerful Key ? " Arcturus asked

" We do not know, my colleagues and I have tried for centuries to confirm the identity of the one who created this powerful tool of light but we have been unsuccessful so far. " Yen Sid replied

Arcturus looked at his Keyblade again, and both disciple and Master were silent for awhile

" It is truly my choice ? " Arcturus asked

Yen Sid nodded

Arcturus went silent again thinking to himself _well this is a lot to take in...being able to take the right to wield a Keyblade away from someone seems to be too powerful of an ability to have _then for the strangest reason Arcturus thought back to the dream, vision, or whatever it was that he had earlier today. _Protect the weapons of fate..._ the words echoed in his mind like a broken record along with _they will help you to learn who you really are..._he looked at Lawbringer _If I take this role... will it help me to learn more about myself? Maybe I'll meet the three weapons of fate as well..._

" What say you Arcturus? Will you throw off the shackles of being a disciple and become something far more superior? " Yen Sid asked

Arcturus looked up, his black eye narrowed confidently " I will "

Yen Sid smiled " Splendid "


	4. Chapter 4 : Departing to Departure

" Now then to other matters that demand our attention " Yen Sid said getting up from his chair, he waved his hand and unlocked the door " Mickey you may enter " he called and then sat back down. Mickey pushed open the door and walked back to his seat, hopping up into the red cushioned seat he saw that the powerful Keyblade had not left his friends hands.

" So Arc I take it this means that you are now the new Keyblade Guardian? "

Arcturus grinned " Looks that way old pal "

Mickey chuckled " Well as King of all Worlds let me be the first to say that it is an honor to have such a talented warrior protecting all the Keyblades " he playfully punched Arcturus on the shoulder.

Arcturus rubbed the spot where Mickey had punched him " thanks...Your Majesty " he said in a mocking tone.

Mickey narrowed his eyes as did Arcturus, then both of them were called back to attention as their Master cleared his throat loudly. Beads of sweat began to roll down the sides of their heads as they knew that they had angered him.

" As I was saying " Yen Sid said in a more slightly annoyed tone " A good colleague of mine Master Eraqus came in contact with me last night. He has invited me to attend a very important ceremony that two of his students will be attempting to pass today. "

Mickey raised a hand " what does this have to do with us Yen Sid? "

Yen Sid became a bit more annoyed but answered in a calm tone " For you Mickey it means that the events we have discussed will soon transpire..." he was about to continue when he got a look at the confused look on his younger disciples face, he quickly changed his story " My friend have you kept an eye on the time? Minney surely will want you back at the castle soon? "

Mickey hopped out of his chair " Indeed, thank you Yen Sid I had almost forgotten " the mouse turned to Arcturus and held out his hand " Be seeing you soon Arc. "

Arcturus was confused but took his friends hand regardless and shook it " see you around Mickey. " Mickey walked to the door but before going through it turned back not to look at Arcturus this time but his Master who merely nodded. Understanding what he needed to do.. the mouse pulled open the door and was gone.

Arcturus shifted in his seat, this was the second time he had been left alone with his mentor today " Was there something else you needed from me Master? "

Yen Sid nodded " Indeed, I was wondering if you would at all care to accompany me to the ceremony today? "

_He just asked me to go somewhere with him, okay who is this guy and what has he done with Yen Sid? _Arcturus thought. " I..I would be honored to Master Yen Sid " he said " What would you like me to do when I accompany you?"

" As Keyblade Guardian I thought that this event would give you an opportunity to experience your newfound title. The two students that are being tested today are Eraqus' finest, I want you to help me evaluate their skills. Think of this as the first time that you and I will stand as equals outside of this tower. "

Arcturus's inside were going crazy with excitement _Yen Sid just called me an equal! An EQUAL! This is the best day of my life! _he cleared his throat " Sounds interesting Master, do you know anything about the two students? "

" Besides that one is male and one is female I do not " Yen Sid answered " We will learn more about the two when we arrive but first I suggest that you go to meet the Three Good Fairies in the other room; they have something for you as well " he motioned to the door on Arcturus' right and then stood from his chair " I will begin to prepare the portal for our journey, once you have finished preparing yourself head on through to our destination: The Land of Departure. "

Arcturus nodded and stood up, his legs screamed with relief as he finally was able to stand on them again, he picked up Lawbringer from the table and swung the Keyblade up, over and into a small holster on his back, he then made his way to the right and pushed open the door. As soon as had he taken a step through the door he was swarmed and surrounded by Green, Blue, and Red. Those weren't their real names of course but Arcturus had never truly cared to learn their real names so now he simply just called them that.

" Oh look dears " Red began " It seems that Master Yen Sid has finally chosen someone to be the new Keyblade Guardian. "

" Oh now how did we know that it would be young Arcturus ? " Green added

" Well we have watched him train since he was just a tiny little thing " Blue finished " He was barely able to hold a wooden sword when he first arrived here, but look at him now a strong, gallant young man wielding the mighty Lawbringer, Yen Sid knows how to pick em. "

Arcturus scratched his head, his cheeks just a bit flushed from embarrassment " Master said that you three had something for me? "

The three nodded " We do indeed young man, give us a few moments and we will bring it to you " they said, and then bustled out of the room leaving Arcturus who simply leaned against the wall to wait for them. A couple of minutes passed and a very impatient Arcturus who was now tapping his boot on the floor let out an exaggerated sigh " _What's taking them so long_? " he thought. _The portal to the Land of Departure had to have closed by now Yen Sid is not going to be happy that I kept him waiting _the door to the fairies room finally opened after another forty minutes and they floated back to the center of the room as Arcturus pushed himself up off the wall.

" Sorry to keep you waiting dearie, but we had to make sure that we had performed the spell correctly. After all we wouldn't this to be full of glitches would we? " Red asked and a silver star wrapped in four angel wings two black and two silver appeared in her hand.

Arcturus walked forward and looked at the object in her hand " What is it? "

" Your Wayfinder dear " Green answered him

_A Wayfinder... _Arcturus drew up a blank for a moment_ Oh right the thing Mickey uses to get around to all the world's _

" Thanks... " he said taking the Wayfinder into his hand

" We hope you like it dearie " Blue said

Arcturus smiled underneath his mask, sure the fairies were annoying but they knew magic and this Wayfinder did look pretty cool. He thanked the fairies again and left their room. Only to find that the portal was indeed gone and he now stood in Yen Sid's empty study. _Crap _he thought _Now how am I gonna get to the Land of_... before he even finished that thought he looked down at the Wayfinder in his hand " Arcturus you moron " he said to himself he held the Wayfinder out in front of himself just like Mickey had done countless times before with his Wayfinder. " To the Land of Departure! " he stated firmly, and in a flash of light that caused the masked Keyblade bearer to shield his eyes, Arcturus vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Chosen Three

**Hey guys it's Reaper. Hope you all like The Guardian Light so far, please leave a review if it isn't too much trouble ^_^ I'd really like to know what you guys think and how I could improve my writing. Happy Reading. **

Ventus yawned and laid back on the soft grass in the Land of Departure's gardens. He had come out into the gardens so he could attempt to watch the meteor shower that was taking place, unfortunately the young boy could do nothing to prevent sleep from setting in. " I should have just stayed in my room..." he yawned again " I had a great view from there, I didn't need to come all the way out here..." he said lying back on the grass and coming face to face with a smiling face with a head of blue hair.

" Whoa!" he shot upright and spun around to face who had joined him. He smiled as the girl giggled at him " Gimme a break Aqua " he said.

" Ven you hopeless sleepyhead, your going to get sick lying out here all night " Aqua said in a motherly tone.

_Same old Aqua _Ventus thought _taking care of everyone before herself _ he scratched his head " I guess your right Aqua, I just came out here to watch the meteor shower but I guess I fell asleep instead. "

Aqua smiled and patted Ven's head " Well your lucky that I brought a blanket big enough for us both to share, and that I saw you leaving your room. Now come on it looks like the shower isn't over yet so let's watch it together. "

The two friends picked out a nice spot where they had the greatest point of view and sat together wrapped in the warmth of Aqua's blanket. During the shower Aqua stole a glance at Ven and saw that her young friend was truly captivated by the beauty the night sky put forth. She smiled and tugged the blanket a bit more tightly around the both of them, then looked to the sky as well _I'm glad that Ven is able to appreciate something as simple as a meteor shower _she thought to herself _It shows that he truly has a pure, strong heart_.

After the shower was over Ventus stood up while Aqua remained on the ground " Aqua? " Ven knelt down " Everything ok? "

She nodded but Ven knew his friend better than that " Come on " he said giving her his sly grin, Aqua stifled a laugh and answered " It's no big deal Ven, I'm just worried about the Exam today. "

" How so? " Ventus asked " You and Terra really seem to know your stuff, you guys have only been training for this for like what... ten years now? " he put his hand on her shoulder " you and Terra are going to do great, I bet Eraqus will pass both of you without a second thought. "

Aqua smiled " Thanks Ven, it helps to hear that from you " she gave her young friend a hug " Terra and I are very lucky to have met you "

Ven hugged his friend back but then asked " Is there something else going on, you seem like something else is bugging you? "

Aqua was shocked by that question _I've been noticing that Terra has been using the power of darkness more and more frequently in our last few training sessions. I think it's making him believe that he will have some sort of edge over me in the exam _she immediately thought.

Of course Aqua said none of this to Ven, she knew how much he looked up to Terra and to hear this from her would make him worry about his friend. For now Aqua held back what she really wanted to say and just hugged Ven tighter " I'm positive Ven I feel much better. "

" I'm not interrupting something am I? " A voice behind the both of them asked

They both turned to see a tall brunette young man with a large Keyblade laid back across his shoulder. Aqua and Ventus looked at one another, blushed, and quickly pulled apart " Was that really necessary Terra? " Aqua said giving her friend a stern look.

Terra laughed " Oh come on I'm just kidding, I just wanted to see how you two would react " he teased

Aqua and Ventus made sour looks at Terra " Oh alright, I'm sorry " Terra said " Man you two need to lighten up more. "

Aqua looked at her friend feeling that something was off " You seem to be working hard for the Exam. Are you as nervous as I am about today? "

" Not really " Terra said " I was just with Eraqus tonight going over the fundamentals of what he first taught us, nothing too strenuous. "

Aqua had a feeling that wasn't entirely true but regardless she answered " Well good to know one of us will be able to sleep well tonight. "

Terra chuckled " Don't worry Aqua you'll do great, I know we both will. Hey did either of you happen to learn the name of the guest Master Yen Sid is bringing when he comes to watch us? "

Aqua and Ventus both shook their heads " No.. do you? "

Terra shrugged " No clue "

The three shared a laugh, then all turned as they heard the bells of the Examination Hall ringing in the distance. A feeling of dread washed over both Terra and Aqua, they knew that soon they would be taking the most difficult test of their lives.

" Break a leg you two " Ventus patted his friends shoulders, only to receive a death glare look from Terra and Aqua. " I'm only trying to help " Ven said in a sad tone looking down at the ground.

Terra patted his shoulder " No worries bud, come on let's head over to the Hall "

The three friends walked side by side to the Exam Hall, Ven grinning ear to ear with his hands on both Aqua and Terra's shoulders the both of them smiling at him. As much as they hated to admit it Ven was the mortar that held the two of them together, they both wondered what they would be like if they didn't have Ven around. They both cleared their minds, they needed to be ready for this Exam, as Master Eraqus' top students they wanted to give Master Yen Sid and the mysterious visitor he was bringing with him.

Little did they know that the minute they stepped into that Hall that they would be thrust into an adventure bigger than the three of them could hardly imagine.


End file.
